The present invention relates to electrical machinery and more particularly relates to improvements in the operation of alternators used in such machinery. The present invention also relates to improvements in the performance of such alternators such as those which are used in particular though not exclusively, in dangerous environments such as occurs in underground mining. More particularly the present invention provides improvements in the circuitry associated with alternators which allows cold starting under load and without a battery.